


Tuppence

by kelex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous porn.  Really.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuppence

Draco's hand was greasy as it slid over Harry's bound cock. The red and yellow Gryffindor tie was wrapped tightly around the shaft, separating the balls and causing the entire package to turn a bright red color as more blood flowed to the constricted flesh. 

Harry's pants were around his ankles, his hands were tied with Draco's green and silver Slytherin tie, and they were looped over the nearest sconce and trapped there by the torch Draco put in to light the dark little corner of the hallway. 

"Not such an insolent little prick are you now, Potter?" Draco spat out, his Prefect's badge glittering in the firelight. "I think I'm going to leave you here, for your precious little friends to find. Maybe put a sign 'round your neck. Gryffindor whore, tuppence a fuck."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he shuddered, his toes barely scraping the stones of the top step of the stairwell as he tried to free his hands. "No, don't, please." 

Draco's eyes smoldered. "Begging already? You must be really hot for it tonight," he said, kicking Harry's legs apart as he pressed between them. "Going to beg me to stop, Potter? Or beg me to fuck you?"

Harry's head shot up and caught Draco's mouth a bruising hard kiss, kicking one shoe free of his pants as he lifted his leg round Draco's hip so that the other boy's cock could thrust into his body. 

Draco slammed Harry back against the stone wall, leaving Harry's hands over his head as he rode with hard, pounding strokes. He barely heard the crack of Harry's head against the wall, and with his next stroke, Draco raised a hand to cushion Harry's skull from another impact, tightening his fist in Harry's hair and claiming another kiss in the process. 

The second possessive kiss, the harsh words, the scrape of cold stone against his back, the unforgiving prick reaming his ass, the *humiliation* of being fucked like a common whore by *Malfoy,* then the soft fingers loosening the tie on his cock all combined to overwhelm Harry into blissfull, insensate orgasm.

When he was next aware, Draco was carefully untying his hands from the torch sconce and guiding him carefully to the bed in the corner of his bedroom. "You all right, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I'm all right. Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco sighed, and sat on the bed beside Harry, looking at his feet. "If all you wanted was a fuck, Harry--"

Harry rose from the bed on shaky feet, picking his pants up from their pile at the floor, and frowning at his come-stained tie. "If I wanted a fuck, Malfoy, I'd have gone to Snape."

"But you needed me to fuck with your mind and your ass?" Draco asked flatly.

"Yes," Harry answered simply. "Because I know you don't really care one way or the other, as long as you get off." 

Draco waited until the door was closed behind Harry, and locked with a murmured spell before looking down at his unsatisfied prick. "That's just what you think."

The End


End file.
